


grey cloud

by girl_looking_for_dreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_looking_for_dreams/pseuds/girl_looking_for_dreams
Summary: All this time, Peter's been trying to live a normal life, but wherever he goes, he's everywhere. Parker can not accept the loss of a loved one until he realizes that there is not enough in the life of a spider.





	grey cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [серые тучки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481078) by Мертвое чувство. 



> some glass.

How he wants a heart of stone. Peter doesn't want to feel the pain of losing the person he cares about. The pain leaves little scars on his heart when he sees people talking about Tony, as if not feeling the pain that Peter feels perfectly. Even after so many years, Parker still thinks that he is with him, helping him in everything. And he may have saved Mr. Beck's multiverse, become the new Iron man, but he won't reach the same heights as Mr. stark. It was too painful to accept the fact that he didn't want to lose - lost forever. Pain brutally cost with Peter, hitting the most expensive. Ben, Tony, May, and now he's putting Michelle and Ned in danger. His fault. He should have worn a glove when he kept it. But Peter couldn't do it. Just couldn't. Now he has to hear about it every day, and the things Tony did. Everyone. Day.

Thoughts of suicide in the head emerge more and more often, as if trying to push on these terrible acts. Peter gets scared when he is near the lake.

"Hey, Mr. stark."

These words are given him much pain, like a sharp knife stuck in his heart. Parker glanced at his wrists, crowned with numerous cuts from various sharp objects. Tears came to my eyes, like that day.

"It's been over five years since you left, Tony."

Peter felt tears running down his cheeks. Why is this happening to him? Why in the world would he have to suffer? Why can't fate leave him alone? Why should he tolerate it? WHY?!

"Morgan took after you, Tony. Already" - Peter couldn't hold back his tears. - "Everyone expects her to be incredible, Tony. But you only wanted her to be happy, right? Trying so hard to be like you."

No, no, no, no, no, NO!

"I miss you." 

God, what is he doing?

"It sounds strange, but... I love you, Mr. stark."


End file.
